Part of the Family
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Phineas has decided on the next step in his life, but the reaction he gets when he tells his family is not quite what he expected.


If anyone else had exploded into his room rambling about stars and rings and unicorns—at age 18, no less—Ferb would have thought they were crazy.

But when Phineas opened the little pink and velvet box (because who cared about tradition? Isabella's favorite color was _pink_) to reveal a sparkling diamond, Ferb smiled.

And then he went back to his book.

"I assume you'll want to do this on your own. Candace has my measurements. But if you need anything else, let me know."

* * *

><p>With his hands clasped behind him, he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Mom, Dad…can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Would you like some tea, son?"

He shook his head and sat down at the head of the table, a parent on either side.

This was one of the scarier parts, Phineas had rationalized. Both of them had previously been burned by a marriage that had begun too young.

But he couldn't wait to start this adventure. Sure they had the rest of their lives, but he didn't want that. He wanted it to be their _life_.

"Mom… Dad… You know how Isabella and I have planned to go to the same college?"

They nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking, and…I've got some money from my patents…"

"Some" was a bit of an understatement at this point.

"So I can be independent financially, and I…"

He sighed and looked at the table before he glanced between his parents. He pulled the little box back out and opened it.

"I love her," he whispered.

His dad grinned, but it paled next to his mother's radiant smile. She jumped up, rounded the corner of the table, and wrapped Phineas in a bear hug.

"Oh, Phineas! First Candace and Jeremy, and now _this?_ I can't tell you how happy I am!"

Phineas smiled—just a little nervously—as he returned the hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey Candace."<p>

"Hey Phineas! Listen, Jeremy and I want really great quality in the video of the ceremony. Could you—"

"Yeah, Ferb and I'll fix something up. Listen," he pushed on. "I wanted to tell you something."

Candace smiled up at her brother, who was now a few inches taller than she was.

"I'm gonna ask Isabella to marry me."

Candace's eyes widened.

"Phineas—you can't do that!"

Phineas sighed, though whether from frustration or relief, he couldn't decide.

"Look, Candace, I know what you're thinking—"

"I mean, if you ask her _now_, it'll be totally distracting. Just give it a week, all right? By then, Jeremy and I will be cruising to the Caribbean."

She sighed dreamily. Phineas, narrowing his eyes in confusion, nodded once.

"Okay, I guess."

"Just don't propose and get married all at once. I mean, I know you're all for making the most of every day and carrying out a plan as soon as you think of it, but I get to be a bridesmaid."

Phineas agreed quickly and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>The red head sat on his bed, staring at the ring. The man who had sold it to him had asked the inevitable, "Aren't you too young to be getting married?" He had replied that yes, yes he was, but he asked for the ring anyway and given him the money and since when did he let age stop him from doing anything? And yet, he had expected some member of his family—<em>any<em> member of his family—to think that maybe he should wait. Now he just kept wondering what would happen if he let them down.

He snapped the pink box shut when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door squeaked open to reveal Ferb, who sat down on the edge of Phineas' bed.

Phineas grinned. His brother always knew when he needed him.

"I don't understand, Ferb," he said soberly. "You're not upset, Mom and Dad don't think we're too young, Candace doesn't think that we should wait until after college because that's what she did. Why are all of you so _sure _about this?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, Ferb. _I'm _sure. But _I _love her."

Ferb smiled softly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We all do, Phineas," Ferb told him. "She's always been part of the family. This'll just make it official."

Phineas grinned, and Perry chattered his teeth from his position between them.

"Oh, there you are Perry."

The platypus laid his head on his younger owner's leg, making a content noise.

He agreed with Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, there will not be another chapter...BUT there will be a sequel. Two, actually. Just keep an eye out. ;-)<strong>


End file.
